why she's silent
by steadyasbella94
Summary: it is all human and bella is caught in the middle of a home invasion. emmett is her brother and with rosalie they find her 'dead'. bella is in a med induced coma that she is unable to come out of for sometime. when she wakes she cant move her legs and refuses to say a word to anyone after she is told she may never walk. read and review please! some rape/mute
1. normal

_**Why she's silent**_

_**I don't own anything but the twisted plot. In this story everyone is human and it will be a longer story like a few of my others. The chapters will be about 1,000 words each. There will be some graphic parts but that should be in the first few chapters for the most part. May contain rape. **_

**Bellas P.O.V**

"Yeah. She's making diner now." My dad says into the phone. "Okay well I'll see you in the morning. And I can't wait to meet this girl of yours, Rosalie was it? Ok well see ya soon em." My dad hung up.

I'm taking the chicken out of the oven as I ask "Emmett still coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah and he's bring a girl." He walks to me and looks over my shoulder.

I turn to look at him hitting my hand on the hot pan, burning it. "Ouch!" I put my hand under warm water and say "he must be serious about this one." the palm of my right hand still fire red and I know it'll blister. "Will you get the plates ready? I'm gonna find the first aid kit." Charlie is already getting the plates out when I start up the stairs.

I wrap my hand once I put the burn cream on, and head back to the kitchen where dad has the plates ready and is sitting at the table. "Ya okay bells?"

"I'm fine." I tell him as I sit and we eat in silence. Charlie goes to watch whatever sport is on tonight and I clean up the kitchen and with a wrapped dominate hand that is not easy.

I finish with the kitchen and I go talk to Charlie for a bit. Asking what's going on with the baseball game and we somehow get on the subject of Emmett girlfriend, what she looks like, how she got em to bring her home, how she acts. But I look at the clock and realize I need to get a shower.

I tell my dad good night and that I love him and start for my room. "Night bells. Love ya too." He looks at me before flipping to the news. I get to my room and grab everything ill need to shower.

While in the shower I thought me her a few bangs but I put it off as paranoia like normal. Once I'm done in the shower I clean the bathroom so I won't have to in the morning. I open the door and go to my room to get some sleep but as I walk past the stairs I her another odd noise so I stop and listen.

"I'm the only one here." My dad says firm.

"That's bull and you know it!" a man's voice vie never heard before says. "There's a truck in the drive way."

My dad says. "I use it when I'm not working." He says it like it something he says daily.

"Search the house." The voice commands. And I run past my room and into my dad's room and go for the closet but change my mind knowing that's the first place they'll look.

I slide under the bed just in time. A pair of what looks like work boots walks in the room and like I thought goes for the closet first. Then he walks into the bath room. As he's in there someone else walks in "did you find her?" a woman's voice asks

"nothing." A man answers.

"Laurent get your ass down here." The man leaves. But the woman is still here.

She walks around a bit the starts out the door. I don't know why but she turns and comes straight toward me and stops at the bed, she reaches down and pulls up the blanket. She sees me and in some ways time stands still as she smiles and grabs my hair pulling me out.

I don't know how but I'm now standing but before she can get a hold on me I elbow her in the face. I smell the blood but now's not the time to get sick over that. She grabs my arm and pulls it behind me as I try to run bringing us both to the floor, her on top of me.

We struggle a little before all goes black.

My eyes are so heavy but I get them open a little. I'm downstairs, in the kitchen maybe. And a man's voice is talking; I can't make out what is being said. I see my dad, he's sitting… no he's tied up. His face bloody and bruises are starting to show.

Then I see a woman, her nose bloody and her face smug. I also see two men one pale white with long blonde hair in a ponytail and the other dark skinned, almost black with dreads. The blonde seems to be the leader. And all is black again.

I'm unsure how long it's been but I feel a heaviness on me and when I get my eyes open I see my dad crying. Why? Then it hits the pain and I hear a loud scream. Was that me? I try to move but something grabs my arms. The woman? Yes it is and she spits on my face. The pain is too much I want it to go black again, and it does.

I feel like I'm being drug, Then thrown and i hear a loud bang. Then another second time I feel a sharp pain I'm my lower back. And it's all black.

I'm awake again and I feel so much pain I don't even open my eyes. Maybe I died and went to hell? No hell couldn't be this painful. There is weight on me. I can't move it. Hell I can't move me. I feel it coming and I welcome the black.

I wake and it feels the same as before. I open my eyes this time but it's still dark. I want so badly for the pain to stop. I want to die. I want to be okay. I want anything but this.

_** Tell me what you think and I shall post again. **_


	2. found out

_**I still do not own. And this chapter will most likely be in Emmett's P.O.V. unless I change my mine or have a good idea while writing it….**_

_** Emmett's P.O.V.**_

__Last night I called dad and Bella and told them I'd be there in time for lunch around noon, so I got up early to pack enough for the weekend. I told rose id be by to pick her up around tenish, it about an hours drive from here to forks but I figured traffic and a pit stop and we should get home a little early but I want to see my family it's been almost a month since I was able to visit.

I grab my favorite cap and run out the door to the jeep. I throw my bag in the back seat as I jump in and start toward rose's dorm.

I got my phone out to text her to come out but I changed my mind and get out of the jeep. I run up to the door, pushing it open and holding it for some dude I don't know. I see rose walk into the lobby so I run to her and take two of the bags she has. "Rose babe, we're going for a weekend."

The beauty has her third bag over her shoulder and I hold the door for her as we walk out. "I know. But I brought options, ya know?" hey blonde hair whips as she looks at me while setting her things in the back seat.

"Sure?" I answer.

Her deep blue eyes roll as she tells me to "never mind." I just laugh.

We talk about random things, like jasper, her brother. His girlfriend, Alice and her brother Edward. Our group of friends who are like family.

Then the subject I was waiting for "are you sure this is a good idea?" Rosalie asks nervous.

I put my hand on hers "I promise. It'll be fine. Bella gets along with everyone! And my dad is the easiest going guy you'll ever meet."

My girlfriend sighs "okay. If you sure they aren't going to hate me?"

I smile "positive, I am Rosalie." I tease "strong, the force is with you." She just smacks my shoulder. "Oww!"

"That didn't hurt!" she smiles.

"No. but I gottcha to smile." I think I'm gonna call them and tell them we'll be there shortly. I pick up my cell and dial the house phone but it goes to voice mail. So I called dads cell and it was dead, but that's normal for him. I dialed bellas cell and hers rings until the voice mail.

"No answer. Guess they'll have to be surprised." I tell the passenger as we enter forks.

Soon were on the street and I point out the house. We pull in the drive way and I hop out of the car. Rose sits there for a minute, takes a deep breath and steps out and comes to my side, grasping my hand in her own.

I don't bother knocking I just walk in and yell "dad! Bella!" silence. "Hey you wanna check the kitchen and living room? While I go upstairs. Please?" I ask her

"Fine. But if it gets awkward I blame you." She looks at me.

I run up the stairs and check the bathroom first, next is bellas room and last I hit dads as I'm going in dads bathroom I hear "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Rosalie's P.O.V.**_

__Emmett has me look around in a house I've never been in, for people I've never met. That is not easy. I walk into the kitchen and there's nothing, I even looked in the pantry. On my way to the living room though I find multiple stains on the carpet, dark stains like nail polish would leave.

I try to forget the odd stain and look on the couch, in front of it, the recliner and love seat. I see a door and unsure where it leads I open it expecting to find stair to the basement or something.

What I find is not a basement. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. A man hands duct taped behind him with blood everywhere. What I notice next is the girl around 16 or 17 completely naked, rolled almost in a complete ball bruises everywhere. Her back has the most blood of all it looks like she was shot.

_**Emmett's P.O.V.**_

__I run as fast as I can down the hall, taking the steps three at a time, and flying in the living room. I see rose frozen tears streaming.

I look past her to the open coat closet. I see my worse night mares come alive. My dad and sister… dead? Bella stripped naked…. I talked to them last night….

_**911 dispatch P.O.V.**_

"911 what's your emergency?" I answer.

"My dad and sister, I think… I think they are dead!" a man says

"Where are you sir?" I ask and the man tells me the address and I send the police and an ambulance.

"What happened sir?"

I hear sobbing "I just came home from school and they were like this! I talked to them last night!"

"Sir…" I'm interrupted

"Bella? Om my god Bella you're alive!" he booms "My sister is alive!

_**Bellas P.O.V.**_

The black feels so good I don't want to come out but my body won't listen to my pleas. I hear a scream, maybe this is hell after all and someone else is getting this treatment to. The scream sounds so distant the last few times my eyes have opened it's just been dark so I almost don't bother.

But I try anyways. All of my energy is in opening my eyes. My sight is fuzzy and my hearing must be just as bad if not worse. I see someone I recognize his lips moving but he is mumbling. And a woman, I don't think I know her.

The man reaches for me and I shrink away more. I didn't even know I could still move so I guess that is good. The woman says something but I start to slip again as I begin to process what it is she is saying. I hope they don't hurt me anymore.

_**Rosalie's P.O.V.**_

She's alive? All the blood, her beaten and battered body and she is alive? This girl has will. Emmett reaches for her asking if she's okay and she shrinks away. Her eyes are distant, like she is looking through us.

She closes he eyes and I look at Emmett and say "Emmett careful with her." His teary eyes look at me "Em I hate to say this but i… I think she has been raped. Look at her, she is naked, the bruises, her flinching."

Before he can respond there are lights and sirens everywhere.

_**I know I lied but I like it this way sooooo sorry. Please review and tell me what ya think.**_


	3. to the hospital

**Honestly you guys wouldn't believe me if you knew what has delayed my writing… but I'm gonna tell you anyway. My sister was kidnaped and the state is saying her story was "inconsistent" so they took all the underage kids, 7 , of them and put them into foster care. So it's just me, my mom and dad, and we've put all our time into getting them back.**

Bella's P.O.V.

That man, I know who he is but I just can't remember. Is he the one that made me hurt so bad? No I know that's not him. My body went from almost numb to feeling like a thousand white hot knives are stabbing me all at once. I hear a loud wail in the back ground I can't tell if its real or not, like the scream I heard. Someone's is talking. Are they talking to me? Do they know I can't hear them? But none of that matters because I drift into the painless black paradise.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

The EMTs got Bella on the stretcher and are loading her into the back of the ambulance Emmett tries to ride with her but they said he was too hysteric and there was no room anyway. "Emmy, come with me." I grab his arm and put him in the passenger side of the jeep. Under any other circumstance it would have taken a lot of begging and a few hot kisses to get in the driver seat of Emmetts jeep, but this was nothing normal.

Once in the driver's seat I take off following the ambulance not caring how much I was speeding, Emmett was catatonic. He was looking ahead at the speeding truck with his sister in the back where she's getting worked on, tears slipping down his face not stopping, flowing like a river after a flood.

Well this is not the visit I expected when we left. I would take being a nervous, paranoid mess everyday over this happening to, from what I could tell and have been told, a good family. I was prepared for what I thought would be the worst but boy was I wrong. Who would have even considered something like this? I hope to God I'm wrong about what happened. About Bella being raped. I know I'm right though, how she was left, the bruises, her being so scared of us. I know that feeling.

We get to the hospital and I pull up by the ambulance and tell Emmett to follow her and id catch up once I parked. He jumped out and faster than I've ever seen any one move he was at her side moving around the EMTs to get to her. I slowly pull up and drive around the lot until I find an empty space.

Jaspers P.O.V.

Since I was commuting to school since the move to forks I was staying at home with Mom (esme) dad (Carlisle) and my 'siblings' Alice and Edward Rose and my parents died when we were 12 so we've been living with our god parents since. Alice and I are together and have been since I was 15 and she was 12.

Alice and I are out the back porch swing just talking about nothing when she says "jazz I don't like this." I look at her raising my eyebrow "I just know some things wrong." I have come to trust Alice and her feelings over the years. But before I can ask her what she's talking about my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer. I saw the ID and knew it was Rosalie but I thought she was meeting Emmetts family this weekend? Whys she calling me?

"Jasper?" she was crying?

I look at Alice and she listens to what my sister is saying. "Hey," I says softly "what's wrong?"

" Jasper it's almost like before…"

"What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath "I was meeting Emmetts dad and sister but when we got there no one answered the door so he opened it. He told me to look around the kitchen and living room while he went upstairs." Alice is listening as intently as I am "so I did. There was no one anywhere. I walked in the living room and I thought it was nail polish…" she stops trying to control her sobs.

Still not being able to piece together what she's saying I wait until she's calm enough to go on. " Jasper it was… it was blood." I freeze. "I didn't realize what it was. I opened the coat closet, and… and…"

"Rose?" I says softly.

"They were in there, I screamed . But I thought they were both dead. Bella was so small and naked and jasper she was shot!" my sister was hysteric now. "Their dad was half on top of her but she moved! She opened her eyes! She was so fragile looking. Her eyes saw right through us."

"Where are you?"

"Forks hospital." She sobs.

I nod "Okay go be with Emmett and Rose are you okay?"

"It's bringing so much back…" she whispers.

I was afraid of that "Hey it's okay. We'll be there soon. You're so strong, so is Bella. And shell have us to help her. We'll be there soon sis. I love you."

"I love you too jasper."

Once she hung up u jump up and Alice does the same because she heard the same things I did, and we run into the house. "I'll grab mom, you get Edward." I tell her and she runs up the stairs and I go to find mom.

Mom sees me run into the kitchen and asks "What's wrong? Why are you running? Where's Alice?"

"Alice is fine she's getting Edward. But mom we have to go Emmett and Rosalie are waiting at the hospital for us." I say as calm as I can muster.

She listens and washes her hands as she asks "Why? What happened? Are they Okay?"

I shake my head "they're okay but Emmett's family… his sister isn't doing to good and I don't think his dad made it." She gasps as Edward and Alice bolt down the stairs "I'll explain more in the car."

Carlisles P.O.V.

I'm paged for a girl that was found in her home with multiple injuries and a gunshot wound to her back. I see the EMTs bring the girl in and I head to them but pause for a split second. Is that Emmett? I walk up to the rolling cot and see a girl I had seen a few times before for a few small injuries but I couldn't bring her name to mind.

"Dr. Cullen you have to save her! Please! Please save my baby sister!" Emmett begs of me.

**Ill update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.**


	4. waking up

**Im a writing maniac Mwahahaha! Yet I only own my ideas…**

**P.s. Esme and Carlisle are Rosalie and jaspers godparents and I'll get into that in the next few chapters**

Rosalies P.O.V.

It was so similar. But that isn't what I'm focused on. Im rubbing circles on Emmett's back as we wait I had promised myself I wouldn't let my past affect this what's going on right now. This wasn't about me and I had to suck it up.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and mom had showed up about twenty minutes after I got off the phone with Jasper. We've all just been trying to sooth Emmett, who lost his dad and his baby sister is on the brink of death herself. Not an easy task. And it hits.

_Flashback_

_ The gunshot rang through the house. I couldn't get up but I wiggled anyway jasper, mom and dad where up there! Another shot. Then one last Bang! Im so exhausted I can't fight the restraints any longer. _

_ The two men come down the stairs both looking smug. And the leader came over and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry you'll be with them soon enough." But they left._

_ End flashback_

I can't help the tears that escape my eyes and jasper as always could sense how I was feeling and mouthed 'are you okay?' I just nod a little but say "I'm gonna go to the restroom." Jasper just watches me.

In the bathroom I breakdown. I just sit on the floor and cry. How did this happen? Why did it have to happen to good families like this? Why did, no does, Bella have to go through hell? And Jasper thinks I can help her? How? I can't help myself most days. The bath room door opens and Alice says "Hey Rose, you okay?"

I feel she knows the answer. But I tell her "I'm fine." She doesn't but it though.

"You can talk to me you know. I know this can't be easy for you. And I can't imagine finding them…" the pixie stops.

"Ali, it's just… it's so much alike."

Before she can respond Esme comes in "you girls alright? Carlisle is waiting to talk to us all together." She swipes a tear from my cheek. I just dry my eyes, take a deep breath and hold my head high as I follow them out of the bathroom and back to the waiting room.

Jasper gives me a small reassuring smile and we all look to Carlisle, who was part Dr. Cullen part caring dad. "Bella was indeed shot. The bullet did hit her spine, there is a chances she could never walk again, but we won't know anything until she wakes up. Her injuries are consistent with sexual assault," the dad coming out in him more as he saw the crushed look on Emmett's face. "Seeing as she is not yet awake we did do the rape exam, but cannot do anything with it until she approves it." I look at the faces of my family, Esme looks just crushed, Alice looks as though she lost a friend, Edward looked ready to kill, and jasper almost looks calm… but I can see that hint of anger in his eyes. Emmett is a little harder to describe, he's sad, angry, and any other emotion you can think of. "In addition to that she has sustained many other injuries such as: a splintered leg, three broken ribs and four bruised, defensive cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, a few deeper cuts, along with other bruising on her face and abdomen."

"Oh my god, my baby Bella…" Emmett starts sobbing but tries to stop it and once he does asks "When can I see her?"

"Im sorry Emmett but were going to have to make you wait until she wakes up."

Bellas P.O.V.

People were talking, panicking? But I stop trying to figure out why they are in a panic because a calming relaxing feeling floods over me. It was black again but this was different, it wasn't because of the pain that it went black, at least I don't think so. It's like a drifting into a relaxing sleep.

_The one named James kicks me in the ribs, as I struggle to get up and help my dad, who is tied up and bloodied. His left eye looked swollen and he had a cut on his head where blood is slowly pouring out. I make it to my hands and knees._

_The woman sneers "you little bitch. Im gonna have fun with you." Her sadistic smile id the only thing I can see as she bends down and gets in my face and whispers in my ear almost sweetly "I'm going to make you wish you were dead, but I'm not going to kill you. At least not until I make you watch your father die." Before she stands she bites my ear hard._

_She stands and walks around to my side and kicks me in the same spot James had. I fall to the ground, she looks at me as if I was a piece of meat waiting to be tortured. "Say boys, do you think this one's a virgin?"_

_I knew what was going to happen at that point I looked at my dad whose beaten body was shaking and his eyes wide as if he hoped this wouldn't happen but we both know this wasn't going to end on a happy note. I begin to beg "please don't do this! I can't please not here! No don't!" I yell as James tears the night shirt I had put on not long ago. _

_I bring my leg up to connect with his most sensitive area. Once he recovers he stomps on my leg and I hear the snap almost before I felt the pain of the break. "AHHHHHH!"_

"AHHHH! Please!" I wake to myself screaming. Soon there are two nurses and a doctor in the room and first I noticed it was Dr. Cullen, he had helped me when I had fallen, dropped or ran into something and gotten hurt.

"Bella, I need you to calm down or I'm going to have to sedate you. I don't want to do that, just take a few deep breaths and we can talk." He calmly tells me. It takes me a few minutes but I calm enough for him to continue. "Bella, what's the last thing you remember?"

I think back as best I can and many things hit at once, getting spit on, seeing my dad get hit, begging my dad to look away as I was violated, the woman even getting in on the 'fun', but the last thing I remember is being thrown in the coat closet and James pulling out his gun and pointing it at my dad and then at me.

"I… he… they killed… my dad?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but your father didn't make it." I start to cry but I shake that feeling away thinking I can cry when he's not around. "Can I look at you to see how you're doing?" I just nod and the doctor goes to the foot of the bed and since I'm lying down I can't see what he's doing but he asks "Bella did you feel that?"

"I…I'm sorry. Feel what?" I hear a sigh.

"Can you feel your legs at all?" he asks and tickles my foot. Nothing. Normally id be kicking and giggling but nothing.

**Well guys tell me what you think please.**


End file.
